Mew Mew Power 3
by xXthevampirequeenXx
Summary: Ume melodi is an girl that moved to tokyo when her parents were murdered when she meets Ichigo and the mew mews her life changes forever! keiichiroxoc.
1. chapter one: meet Ume melodi

_**note:**_

_**okay this is my third time editing this chapter so i hjope you like it!please read all my chapters not just this one. no flames please.i've based my oc around my persona.**_

**

* * *

chapter one:**

Ume ( plum) Melodi was your average sixteen year old gang girl , she had long brown hair she kept down her back with bangs , she had dark red eyes ; she wore a black jeans and a white vest top covered by a leather jacket with a silver panther on the back with black strap heeled shoes on her left wrist she has a strange mark she covers with wrist bands. She comes across as a girl that could be your dream or your wrist enemy and who doesn't give a care. She lives on her own because her family was killed when she was eight. Now she lives by herself.

One day she was on her black and silver lined motor bike racing a group of guys on a track, it just so happened that ichigo, mint and lettuce were going there to check it out.  
- hey look at that one, he's fast. said pudding pointing to Ume melodi ( she's got her biking gear on and helmet which also had a silver panther on it. so they think she's a guy)  
yeah he's cool. said mint.  
yeah.  
LAST LAP PEOPLE!! a man announced from a microphone.  
the riders sped up a bit but ume was still way ahead of them.  
3,2,1 THE WINNER MISS UME MELODI!! Announced the man.  
MISS?!! they all chorused looking over to the a woman rider: she looked about eighteen she had long brown hair that blew around when she took off her helmet and dark red eyes that seemed to stand out. She was very pretty. She looked around to them and drove off into the parking lot.

* * *

wow, that girl was sure fast. i wish i was that cool sighed ichigo.  
yeah I'd love to be able to do that. Said lettuce they walked over to the bar.  
bang!! a football came flying and nearly hit lettuce. HEY THAT'S DANGEROUS! yelled mint and ichigo. To the gang of men that kicked it.  
they were about 20.  
eii girly com 'ir . said one.  
NO! they yelled .  
little bitches! they exclaimed they kicked the ball it was heading directly for them they braced themselves for an impacted but none came.  
they looked up to she the woman from the race track standing there with the football in her hands.  
- man you boy's are low picking on a couple of kids like that. she said darkly. she through the ball at the leader it hit him hard on his manly parts knocking him down in pain. his gang of thugs walked up to her looking pissed.  
ya may be a cutie but that won't go unpunished. the man went to punch her she grabed it and threw him against a wall then she jumped in the air kicking two guys in the face making them fall back.  
the three teenagers watched in amazement as the young girl beat up the whole gang.  
NOW GET OUT OF HERE! She hissed at the guys. the men scurried of terrified.  
the woman turned around to the three girls who now were staring gobs-to-the-floor at her.  
Are you girls okay? asked the woman. With a concerned look on her face.  
h-h-hai. stuttered lettuce.  
good smiled the woman. be carefull next time. she warned.  
I'm ichigo, this is lettuce and minto. said ichigo.  
I'm ume melodi.nice to meet you girls. she extended her hand ichigo took it but then she saw it had a strange birthmark on her wrist.  
Ume that's a yummy name. said ichigo.  
a what ? asked the puzzled girl.  
a yummy name it's a food name.  
( ume means plum in Japanese) yes i guess it is.  
not to be rude ume-Chan...ume-Chan is ok ?  
yes it's fine. replied ume you don't look Japanese. stated minto.  
no I'm English but I'm fluent in fourteen languages.  
Yosh, that's more than zakuro. puffed ichigo.  
hey, why doesn't she come o the cafe?  
yeah come to the cafe with us.  
ok ,do you want to go on my bike I've got a passanger seat at the side two people will fit .  
cool! They all walked over to her bike. She gave ichigo a spare helmet.

* * *

okay uchigo,hold on to me tight.you two hold on as well. warned melodi as she put her helmet on and started the bike up.  
the three mews exclaimed as they held on tight. they drove over to the cafe.  
They drove off very quickly to the café minto was giving directions.

* * *

My blog:  
please read my whole story and answer my polls because i want to know what you all think it's better to be a good listener than a bad speaker  
( or writer in my case)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I've done spell check on it now so can some of you review NO flames just helpful criticism please.

I need to know who to pair her with. Ryou or keiichiro? Send me a sign! Please.

Keep reading ALL my chapters and review but i don't want flames.

thankyou all!


	2. Chapter 2: mew mew cafe madness

#chapter two: --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay Ume-san we're here. said minto.

melodi parked her bike and walked into the cafe with the girls.

they was immediately bombarded by Ryou and zakuro. your late again! they exclaimed.

we know but we found a nice girl that we invited to the cafe.said ichigo

. what. exclaimed ryou. then he saw her wrist a birthmark.

this is ume melodi.said minto. I

'll talk to her and you girls get to work. Said ryou.

they all stormed off. Mumbling something under there breaths.

I'm the owner of this cafe I'm Shirogane Ryou .he said.

Nice. Said melodi.i'm ume melodi.

Ryou walked over to Akasaka Keiichiro.

oi, he whispered. the girls got a mew mark on her wrist. She a new one. He stated.

well keep her here i'll go do some research on her what's her name?

Ume Melodi.

ume means plum doesn't it ?

yes.

Well we'll keep her here for a while. Said keiichiro he walked into a room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------in room-----------------------------------------------------

- well lets see. ume melodi... PING!

the computer had a file on her put up.

name: Ume melody

age: 17

Dob: 15th june

height: 5'11'

weight: 11 stone

hair: natural brown

eyes: dark red

history:  
daughter of Ume angel the famous female fighter and sister to ume heather. She lived with her family to they were murdered by an unknown cause when ume melodi was six. When she was ten. she moved to Japan and lived on the streets as a gang girl that all that's known about her history.  
family: deceased.  
blood type: O

nationality: English.

WAIT! There something here: she was a baby she was taken to turkey and was attacked by a Anatolian Leopard she was infected with it's DNA. so she's gunna be a mew mew.

* * *

ichigo you idiot! stop dropping plates!

not my fault minto left the floor wet! exclaimed ichigo pointing at there black haired friend.

then watch where your going ichigo baka! exclaimed minto.

WHAT?!!

okay try to calm down. said lettuce in the middle of them with a T sign made with her hands.

ryou walked off. ichigo calmed down a little.

ryou can i talk to you. Asked keiichiro. i think ume-san IS a new mew mew ... -

* * *

I ONLY OWN MELODI. Who do I pair her with?!!! I need a few reviews before I get to the seventh chappie.

NO FLAMES CONSRUCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY OR AN IDEA.


	3. Chapter 3: mew mew cafe madness 2

HI GUYS I LOVE READING YOUR EMAILS Keep SENDING THEM 

MELODI I don't own Tokyo mew mew .

-

* * *

chapter 3 : mew mew cafe madness 2

ume-san can you come with us please. Asked keiichiro motioning her into a room.

hmm. she nodded and followed the two males into a room. The six mew mews shared a glance for a minute.

---------------------------------------------------------inside room--------------------------------------------------------------------  
we need to tell you something.

ryou clicked his fingers and a screen popped down fom the sealing.

okay, do you know what red data animals are?

yes , there animals that are highly endangered extinct.

what about mew mews?

no, no clue.she said bluntly.

Mew Mews fight against the aliens that are bent on destroying Earth. they're all infused with different animals and have different powers. If you're a mew, there's a mark on you somewhere that tells you so. Yours is on your wrist. We'll just have to see what you transform into.

huh? okay i thought you were strange from the start (pointing to ryou.)but now i think your both mad. She said.

were not lying ume-san.said ryou grabbing her wrist look you've got a mew mark.

don't touch me! she hissed she grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder. then ran out the room and out the cafe.

well that didn't go well. Said berri.she got glares from the group.

we need to catch her, she in high danger. Said ichigo. everyone nodded in a union

the mew mews ran into the forest.

-----------------------------------meanwhile-----------------

_those guys are crazy me a frikin' mew mew_ , _fuck them_! she thought she was running so fast that she ran into a alien with green hair and long ears.  
yikes!! she squeaked.  
so i found the leopard. he said.  
who are you? hissed melodi she was in a really pissed off mood.  
I'm kisshu and your coming with me! making a move to grab her.  
KEEP OFF ME FREACK!! she screamed she moved so fast she tackled him and he got thrown against a tree. She ran off.bitch! then he called upon a anima creature ( I think that's what there called)

get her NOW! yelled kisshu.  
-

* * *

please help i don't know you to pair her with ryou or keiichiro? please email me an answer. I will say it's your idea. Thanks mina! 


	4. authors note: chappie 5 is up

**Authors note:**

Sorry I know you hate authors notes but I want you to give me some creative ideas so I'm gunna show you the profile of ume melodi could you think of a pairing please:

* * *

Name: Ume melodi

meaning: plum melody

Age: 17

Dob: 15th June

Gender: female

zodiac: Gemini

Personality/Attitude: She has sharp tongue and she loves to use it. She is sassy and sometimes cold. She has the tendency to tease in a playful way. Other than this she is always calm in any situation and Quiet is large discussions. She also prefers to be alone sometimes.: she is beautiful and knows it. She enjoys toying with men and minds of people in general. Quick-witted and clever, she tends to twist the words people say to make them sound idiotic (works especially well with the guys, much to her delight.) She can be philosophical when she wishes, for deep thoughts constantly go through her head, but she despises people who constantly try to spout wisdom. A woman who tends to enjoy using her instinct and common sense, she hates fakes and bullies. She acts hard to people because she's afraid of getting hurt. She was in love once but her love was killed by thugs which left Ume distraught and untrusting.

Appearance :

-Eye Colour: dark red

-Hair colour: long dark reddish brown

-Height: 5'10"  
-  
her birthmark is on her left wrist

Relatives/Family: dead killed by aliens - mew mew form : she has a black swimming costume looking thing that holters her neck and a pair of black boots.she has a golden belt made of gold circle chains.she has bright red eyes and fangs,claws, along black tail.she has a black braclet with her pendant on it.

she yells: mew mew plum meta-MORFASIS.

She likes to dance, train, cook,race and sing.

she understands fourteen languages: english ( duhh!) japanese, chinese, valenciano, portuguese,french,italian,spanish,dutch,german, latin,greek,egyiptian and sweedish.

she is sort of like kino makoto/ lita from sailor moon.

she really very emocionally weak.


	5. Chapter 5: found her

* * *

**chapter 5: finnaly found her**

Get her yelled kisshu. The animal ran after Ume. She ran faster through the forest.

_My bike, where did I park my bike?!_ she thought as she ran faster.

Her legs were hurting her badly and burning sensations passed through her throat.  
_I can't keep running like this. I'll pass out_.she thought

_If this is happening maybe those people were telling the truth?! But they won't help me now after my performance I gave_. she gronned .

Then her neck got rapped by a grass like whip. It pulled tighter. She grabbed on to it and it sent shocking rays down her body.  
Ahhhh!!! she screamed as she pulled at the grass whip trying to loosen it.

You know you'll meet your family soon. Hissed the beast.

My family?. She whispered

_**In her mind:**_

_There was a little ume melodi she was about six years old crying on a white floor everything was white. Momma!! Heather!!! Mina!! She cried as the people she found most dearest were walking away into the light._

_I know now why that always happens. I'm meant to be alone forever. said the present day melodi. She was looking on to her past self._

_**Then her thoughts were interrupted…**_

Ume san your not alone. Said mew ichigo walking up to her and holding her hand. A silver bracelet formed on her wrist it had a black pearl on it.

Ume-Chan hen shin-se. ( ume transform)

Hm. Ume nodded. ichigo vanished.

Ume walked over to a light bit.

And yelled: mew mew plum meta-morphosis!

_She got engulfed in a silver light her surroundings shimmered. She opened her eyes they were bright red. She moved her hands on a x in front of her breasts, then she moved and opened them down to form her black suit ( it looks like a swimming costume that halters her neck.) she brings her hands up then looks to her left wrist a black bracelet forms, she brings her right hand to her waist and makes a line across her waist a golden hooped belt appears. She brings flips and her boots appears. her wind moves her hair making it turn into short midnight black hair to her shoulders. Then she twirls and her animal features come out_.

She posses with her hand on her hip and a hand down her side.

**_Back in real world:_**

Now she's out of the grip of the monster posing in her Mew Mew form.

The mew mew team were watching her. finally we've found her. Thought zakuro.

Mew mew Ume grabed her belt and yelled. Ume panther strike! The belt extended cutting the anima in two.

That was easy thought ume.she walked over to the mew mew gang.

Yes!! Exclaimed pudding.

You're one of us now ume. said zakuro.

I guess that's not so bad. Said ume.

Well you've now got to work for the stuck up ryou.said ichigo.  
Ume pulled a sour face. Won't that be fun she said sarcastically. They all laughed.

* * *

-----------------------------------end of episode one------------------------

* * *

Hi guy please review I need at least five more reviews before I post the sixth chapter.

I want everyone one who reads to answer this poll on a review.

Who should ume go with:

Ryou or keiichiro?

Thanks mina!  
Keep on reading.


	6. poll everyone read and answer

**Authors notes:**

Hi everyone, it's me again. I'm not posting any thing else in this story till at least ten people answer my poll!

_**Poll:**_

_**  
**_Question: who do you think Ume should be paired with?

Ryou

Keiichiro

anyone else?

Who do you think?

Please note: ume melodi id seventeen in the Japanese version and eighteen in the English.

feel free to post as many question or conversations with me because i love to chat.

melodi.


	7. Chapter 7: episode two ume's new job

**still waiting for reviews.melodi**

_**Episode two: new job.**_

The group made a real racket walking in the café. Enough that a few customers drew there attention to them.  
You found her did you? asked ryou walking out.  
yes, here she is. she pushed Ume forward.  
you do know you now have to work here? he asked in a snobby tone.  
yes I do know. Replied Ume pouting and speaking in an equally snobby tone.  
This is your uniform. said keiichiro giving ume a box and smiling. He also couldn't help but notice how beautiful and mature this new mew mew was compared to the others.  
thank you. Said ume with a smile she took the box.  
You change in there. Said ryou pointing to a door.  
Thanks. Said ume as she walked over to the room.

* * *

After a few minutes Ume walked out; well what do you think? she asked.  
Her uniform was black and white she had a white blouse, a normal looking black( not ballerina styled) mini skirt with a apron and black leggings and strap heeled shoes.  
Wow kawaii!! exclaimed ichigo. The men in the bar tried to keep under control.  
Is there a problem? Asked ume looking kind'a worried.  
Nope, your first job is……what can you do? asked ryou in a accusing voice.  
I can cook. Said melodi.  
Fine go help keiichiro. Commanded ryou. much to her dismay.

-------------------------------------------------in kitchen--------------------------------  
That food looks nice. Said ume walking in.  
Keiichiro turned to look at her, His eyes widened a bit and gulped down a little.  
Nice uniform ume-san.

* * *

Okay , I've got two guys drooling over ume. REWIEW PLEASE! answer the poll. I want to thank claw1253 and Hikari Aiko the only readers to give a review!i need some more people to review.  
So claw1253 and Hikari Aiko thank you very much. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	8. Chapter 8: new job part 2

__

Chapter 8: new job part 2

"thank you. I like it to, Ryou said I have to help you in the kitchen." Said ume.

"Can you cook?" He asked surprised and he was holding in one hell of an anime nose bleed.

"Yes, I cook all my meals so I think I'm a fair cook". Said Ume.

"Oh, yeah you're an orphan". Said keiichiro.

Ume stopped and her face turned emotionless. "Yes, I am" she said.

Keiichiro saw her face.

" oh, Gomen I didn't mean to say that." he said.

"No don't worry about it .I'm used to it" she said." "well , what do I have to cook?" she said in a smiling face.

---------------------

After a few hours it was time to pack up and shut the café.

" finally it's Friday tomorrow's the weekend. FREEDOM FROM WORK!!" exclaimed ichigo.

"Let's go." all the mew mews ( except ume) walked over to there houses.

Ume had gone back to the track field.

----------

**__**

Later:

Ume was back at her house making her dinner paella ( yummy) when her phone rang. _Ace of base: all that she wants. ring tone._

She picked it up.Mushi mushi?

Oh hi keiichiro….

* * *

what's gunna hapen and why is he phoning her and HOW did he get he number.please rewiew. 


	9. Chapter 9: date!

This I just a chapter dedicated to there phone call. Do you think this will be a good pairing? If not say who you think she should be paired with. ARIGATO MINA.

-------------------

* * *

Chapter nine: date edited?

Phone call:

"Hi , Ume-san, it's keiichiro, um I was wondering if..maybe..there's a Halloween party at the café and I wondered if you'd go with …".He stared.

"Um..are you asking me on a date keiichiro-san?" Asked ume a bit surprised.

"Well…hai.. But if you don't want to it's fine." He said holding his breath..

"I'll go with you?" said Ume who was now bright red in the face.

"Really?!" h e asked surprised.

" **I'll see you there.." said Ume. **

" bye"

"**bye" said Ume **

She put the phone down and ran into her bedroom and jumped on her bed_. _

YES!!! She exclaimed.

----------

****

At Keiichiro's :

He was till getting over a little bit of shock that she actually accepted his offer.

****

Then they both thought the same thought :

WHAT THE HELL WILL I WEAR!!!...

* * *

Okay a little humour in there. I like this pairing but it's not what I think it's what you all think

You can send me any questions. What do you think they should go as? I'VE CHANGED THIS CHAPTER!


	10. read everyone! and review!

**Hi guys I know my chappies are a bit short so the next few chapters i'll try to make them better.**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**No one is replying to me I feel ignored please review.**

**I feel like I should stop writing this story because no one is talking to me!!**

* * *

**__**

I'm putting a few polls down so answer them as truthfully as possible:

****

This is going to be my pairing poll:

****

Who do you think should be paired with Ume?:

**Ryou**.( the guy who thinks she's cool but they seem to get on each other nerves)

**Keiichiro** (who she said she would go on a date with who she really likes.)

**Or kisshu**( the alien and 1st enemy she met who tried to take her away)

This poll _**will**_ be the what this story is based on!

**_This poll closes on the 2nd of November_**!

Note I've got 50 on keiichiro and 50 on kisshu.

I **_will_** **_always_** reply to my emails as well.

* * *

**I hope to hear from you soon. I'm currently making a Halloween chapter!**

**It'll be up on Halloween night.**


	11. Chapter 11: halloween special chapter

HI GUYS HAPPY HALOWEEN! THIS IS THE HALLOWEEN CHAPTER PART ONE.THERE WILL BE ANOTHER FOR THE DAY OF THE DEAD.

* * *

It was a spooky Halloween night everyone was a the café in Halloween costumes:

Ichigo was in a gothic princess and Masaya a prince.

Zakuro and minto where dressed as demon dancers and models.

Pudding was dressed as a monkey.

Berry as a demon rabbit. Like a playboy bunny

Lettuce was a Elvin princess. She had a gold dress on with white trimmings and laces gloves.

And finally Ume was a vampire queen she had a long black dress that was cut all up her thigh and her hair was dead strait and she had fake fangs and her dress was trimmed with blood red velvet fabric. To be quiet honest he didn't look like Ume at all but she looked super hot.

The guys just dressed in tuxes and wore masks that covered half there faces.

This is a cool party. Said ichigo to keiichiro.

Hm? He muttered he was distracted by Ume who was dancing.

Keiichiro-san?

Hm?

HEY! Exclaimed ichigo.

Hai? What's wrong? He asked replacing his attention to ichigo.

Your infatuated! Sighed ichigo.

Keiichiro blushed bright red. She_ was right over the past few weeks he had taken a **very** big liking to Ume, but not just to her looks. But_ he couldn't tell her that I mean he was twenty one and she's just turned seventeen. As much as it'll kill him he couldn't! But what if she felt the same about him?

----------------

**__**

Later:

The guys were in the kitchen.

they heard a spooky sound.

WHAT WAS THAT!??!!

It's sounds like a sea hag. Said Ume.

A sea hag?

Do you want me to explain?

"Yeah!" they all said.

"She lurks below the surface of the lake near Presque Isle, her lithe form forever swimming through the weeds and the mire. Pale and green of skin, her yellow eyes shine luminously in the dark, and her thin long arms wrap themselves around the unwary, while foul-green pointed teeth sink into soft flesh and sharp nails at the end of long bony fingers stroke you into the deepest sleep there is. She is called by many names, but to sailors of Lake Erie, she is known as the Storm Hag.

The creature is a sea witch, who summoned the storms and pulled shipwrecked sailors down into her evil embrace to live with her forever at the bottom of the lake. Sometimes she waits until the calm right after the storm to attack. When the sailors relax their guard, lulled into thinking that the danger had passed with the storm, the Storm Hag bursts forth from the dark waters of the lake, spewing forth lightening and wind like venom. And the ship will vanish - never to be seen again.

There is only one warning before she strikes. If you listen closely, you can hear her singing against the harsh wind and the thrashing waves:

"Come into the water, love,  
Dance beneath the waves,  
Where dwell the bones of sailor-lads  
Inside my saffron cave."

If you can, flee immediately, for the Storm Hag is right beside you. If you cannot, then pray to your God for mercy, for the Storm Hag will grant you none. Her whirlpool will suck down your ship, and her long green arms will lovingly stroke you into the depths of the lake, where she will feast on your body among the weeds." Finished ume.

Everyone was looking terrified after that story.

Okay now I won't be able to sleep! Complained Minto.

------------

****

Out side:

Well that was a nice party. She thought she walked over to her bike. Then a huge swarm of bats attacked her. Biting and scraping her flesh. She fell unconscious.

Ten minutes later:

"Ume san.." keiichiro started

" Ume-Chan!!" He exclaimed as he ran over to her bleeding, torn, unconscious body.

**__**

Later in hospital:

She opened her eyelids slightly and moaned the light was **so** bright.

" Is she gunna be ok" came ichigo's voice.

" to be honest if you didn't find her she would have died from loss of blood." said a doctor.

Ume opened her eyes. "Does that mean I can go home now? Because not to be rude but I **hate** hospitals."

" your up!" exclaimed lettuce.

"So Melodi-san ( Melodi is her surname not anything to do with me or my profile!) what happened to you?" asked the doctor.

" bats lots and lots of bats" she moaned.

" you got attacked by bats out side our café? Asked Ryou.

" Hm." She nodded

" Is that natural?" they asked the doctor.

" well , my college had a patient that got a bat injury." he replied.

" yes, but these were bats plural, doc" stated Ume.

" well, your not going to turn into a vampire now like your costume" joked the doctor.

Ume's face went like stone." r-right. Ha ha" she stuttered .

" can I go?" she asked.

"Well I'm just going to take a few rabies (is that how you spell it) jabs ."

"Ouch!" exclaimed Minto.

_**After wards back at the café **_

" you sure you're ok?" asked lettuce.

" yes I'm fine I'm just going to go home to bed" said Melodi.

_In a cave decorated in red velvet . The vampire queen( looks just like Ume but is wearing a long red and black tinted dress) is lying on some cushions while other women. vampires pamper her. Pie, kisshu and Tarto are there talking to the queen."You don't really expect me to wage war on the master without even talking to him first, do you?" asked the queen."It's a waste of time. He'll never bring you back from exile. He's heard the stories of what you did." said pie_

_"That was a different time." she said coldly. Pie lowered his head a little. The three were on one knee._

_"Still, it's not going to happen. We wouldn't be here if we weren't sure of that"._

_said kisshu. _

_"Then what makes working for us any better than working for him?" asked the queen._

_"you are the one placed as queen , we only serve you and you know that, so working for him would be a betrayal of our love for you, my queen." said kisshu._

_The queen giggled and stroked his face. Pie's face turned a little sour lucky kisshu!_

_"Now I want you to get me my good self I need to be complete with her powers as well as my own."_

_" we've already sent some of your bats to change her." said pie._

"_Very good" said the queen she didn't seem very impressed with him._

_She looked at her female subject who was giving her a manicure she looked at her nails smiled and nodded to her she gave her a light stroke on her chin._

_"Leave me" she ordered. Everyone walked out of her chamber_

_"I just need my good half back. Then I'll be resurrected." she thought._

* * *

_End of part one what do you think?_

_A little tip:_

_Ume when she was a child her bad half was split away from her normal half. So the queen is her true evil half._

_Melodi._


	12. Chapter 12: is this love?

_**Last time on Tokyo mew mew:**_

_Well that was a nice party. She thought she walked over to her bike. Then a huge swarm of bats attacked her. Biting and scraping her flesh. She fell unconscious. _

**_Ten minutes later:_**

_"Ume san.." keiichiro started_" Ume-Chan!!" He exclaimed as he ran over to her bleeding, torn, unconscious body.

**In hospital**:

"You'll be fine your not going to turn into a vampire" laughed the doctor.

* * *

In a cave decorated in red velvet . The vampire queen( looks just like Ume but is wearing a long red and black tinted dress) is lying on some cushions while other women. vampires pamper her. Pie, kisshu and Tarto are there talking to the queen.

"You don't really expect me to wage war on the master without even talking to him first, do you?" asked the queen."It's a waste of time. He'll never bring you back from exile. He's heard the stories of what you did." said pie

"That was a different time." she said coldly. Pie lowered his head a little. The three were on one knee.

"Still, it's not going to happen. We wouldn't be here if we weren't sure of that".

said kisshu.

"Then what makes working for us any better than working for him?" asked the queen.

"you are the one placed as queen , we only serve you and you know that, so working for him would be a betrayal of our love for you, my queen." said kisshu.

The queen giggled and stroked his face. Pie's face turned a little sour lucky kisshu!

"Now I want you to get me my good self I need to be complete with her powers as well as my own."

" we've already sent some of your bats to change her." said pie.

"Very good" said the queen she didn't seem very impressed with him.

She looked at her female subject who was giving her a manicure she looked at her nails smiled and nodded to her she gave her a light stroke on her chin.

"Leave me" she ordered. Everyone walked out of her chamber"I just need my good half back. Then I'll be resurrected." she thought

* * *

**Chapter twelve: love?**

This is strange, Ume-Chan didn't come to work. Thought keiichiro as he looked out his window.

Why did he have to get attacked then? I was ready to tell her!

**Flashback to Halloween party: In kitchen**

" hey Ume you look nice tonight." said keiichiro.

" Akasaka-san I'm wearing a Halloween costume?!" she said with her eyebrow raised.

" oh" he scratched his head. " I was trying to give a complement." he said.

"Oh?" "well ,thank you" she said trying really hard not to blush.

Please can you call me keiichiro?

"Oh, sorry keiichiro-kun." she added.

Then they both realized he had sort of pinned her to the wall.

There was a very long moment of gazing into each other eyes. He was slightly taller than her. She was he lead forward a little, her heart was racing…

" I just need a --oh, I'm sorry am I interrupting something? Asked Ryou barging in the kitchen.

They both moved away from each other so fast that a bowl of flour fell of the counter onto the floor.

" I'll clean it up!" exclaimed ume running out the room to get a pan and brush.

Keiichiro gave Ryou a death glare.

**End of flash back.**

He was in love with her. He was in love with her, obviously, that's why he had intended to kiss her definitely meant it. He didn't just want to talk about their almost-kiss to find out it happened, like she did; he wanted to talk about it because he wanted to find out… if they hadn't both been interrupted by Ryou, would it have happened then? Would she have been okay with it?

_At Ume's house_

She'd been in bed all day with the shutters down the lights off. She was also thinking about that night.

But she was more confused because yes she did love him but she'd learnt her lesson from her last experience:

**Flashback:**

Toru-kun! Cried ume, her ex-boyfriend had just jumped in front of a bullet that was meant for her by the opposite gang of thugs. She was covered in his blood.

The gang ran off; Ume was about fifteen she had shorter hair to about her mid back.

She was crying above his corpse.

No! please don't leave me! She cried into his chest he put his hand on her head.

"love and Live". he said with his last breath.

_**End of flash back.**_

As much as she wanted to she could never put herself in that position again, It had hurt to much.

She ended up crying her self to sleep for a while until she heard a knock on the door…

**End of chapter,**

* * *

yes I know it's really mushy gushy but..

Review what do you think do you like the pairing? I'm open to all ideas.

Melodi.

* * *

Return to Top 


	13. Chapter 13: ill!

**__**

Chapter twelve: ill?

She heard a knock at the door she walked over to the door and opened it: (Guess who?)

"Oh, Koni'tiha keiichiro-kun." she said she was still in the dark so he could only see her outline and her eyes. He walked in; "why is it so dark in here? Are You turning into a vampire? " He joked.

"Migraine." She lied. " sorry I didn't come to work I felt ill" she whispered.

Keiichiro walked over to the light switch and turned it on. Ume screamed covered her eyes and ran into her bedroom.

What's wrong with her? he thought as he ran into her room which was still dark.

**__**

In her room:

He walked into her room he could just hear her moaning in pain.

"please don't turn on the lights" she whispered.

Seeing her like this worried him.

" are you okay Ume? He asked walking over to her .she backed away from him.

" keep away from me" she warned.

She was acting like a wild animal one sharp she could get scared and run.

" your not okay ume you need help! he said walking over to her.

" help me.."she whispered she fell forward, he caught her

In his arms. _you need a doctor quick ._he thought he picked her up In bridal style and ran out her house to his car he put her in the passanger seat. He drove to the hospital.

**__**

Later in hospital

Ume was laying in her medical bed.

Keiichiro was sitting next her. He had called the others and they were coming to see her.

Just then the doctor walked in:

" is she gunna be okay, doc?" he asked jumping up from his seat.

" I don't have permission to tell you that sir, Gomenasai.." said the doctor.

Keiichiro grabbed the man by the collar and showed him hard against the wall.

" who's permission?!! "he growled ( yes it's seems a bit occ-ish but what would you do if you were him?!).

"mine" came a weak voice from behind keiichiro. Ume was awake she still looked pale and ill.

"Ume!" he exclaimed running over to her bedside dropping the doctor , he ( the doc) ran out the room shut the door behind him.

" what's wrong with you?" he asked.

" you need to sit this is gunna be a long story…"she started as he sat down.

---

* * *

Hope you like it yes I tried to make a cliff hanger but I think I failed terribly. :(

MELODI.


	14. Chapter 14: confessions and secrets

__

Chapter 14: Confessions and secrets.

"When I was a baby I was attacked by a leopard when I was in Turkey, it killed me… so my parents made a deal with a evil alien mistress called The Dark Queen; if she revived me she would be able to posses my body when she wants because she was only a evil soul." she started. keiichiro listened trying to digest what he was being told.

" so when I was about eight I started getting these seizures, I would pass out for a time then I'd act strange because I was being controlled by _her , _people would think I was insane or something, these seizures would carry on and once it was very severe! She took control of me and it nearly killed _me_, my soul I meanIt scared my parents so my family went to confront _her _and_…"_ she stopped.

"and..?" he asked.

" she killed them…"she whispered, then she started sobbing.

Then she found herself in a embrace of keiichiro. That shocked her.

"I'm so sorry Ume-ai." ( just to let you know "Ai" means " love" in Japanese)

She did hear the "ai" part but she took little notice of it.

"you don't know.."she thought.

"there's more" she said.

" I'm dieing. "she said.

------------

Short chappie what's to came?


	15. Chapter 15: it IS love!

_**Chapter 15: It IS love!!**_

"I'm dieing…" she said.

He pulled away and held her by the top of her arms and looked her strait in the eyes.

"Nani?!" he exclaimed looking at her teary face he could tell she wasn't lying.

"I'm dieing keiichiro-ai "she said. "_did she just call me "Ai"?" _he thought.

She also realized the same time she had automatically said it AND meant it!!

"Ume… I…he was stopped by her finger being placed on his lips. She gave a weak smile then gave him a light kiss on the lips. He was in a state of shock. He was in a trance he leant forward and kissed her. Once they broke apart they were both in a state of shock.

"is there any way to cure you?" asked keiichiro he was holding her to his chest.

" no one has been able to find one yet, my illness is made because of my condition with _her." _she explained.

" maybe I could do some tests on you and try to make an antidote." he said.

" maybe but I doubt it and I'm already too close to my time to really get an antidote." she sighed.

"what do you mean close to your time? Have you got a day of death planned?" he asked trying to make a joke.

" yes, I die in one week." she said breaking out of the embrace.

"what are you kiddin'?" he exclaimed.

"Nope I'm gunna be gone this time next week." she said.

" And your ok with this?!" He exclaimed.

well ,all my family is gone it'll be nice to see them again and be at peace." she said.

" but you can't go and die and leave me…us.. we need you here!" He said.

" I KNOW!" she exclaimed dropping her head into her lap.

"do you think I want to die! I just…_he_ cant be stopped. She whispered.

" who is _he?_" he asked.

"The master the person _she _want's to resurrect. He's the bringer of destruction he was sealed away by a powerful goddess when it 1st broke lose but now the goddess died to seal him away. she was able to resurrect people." she explained then things went wonky.

" I'm tried…" she fell back to sleep.

"Okay now how to fix this?!" he thought as he picked up his coat and ran out to get to the café._

* * *

**Okay what do you think?**_

**I'm writing the next chappie hope you'll like it.**

**What do you think of this pairing?**

**Any questions, ideas or comments please send them to me.**

**thank you.**

**Melodi.**


	16. Chapter 16: what to wear?

**_ok this chappie is gunna be in script form._** this is when zakuro and ume are gtting ready for the halloween party.

* * *

**_Flashback:_ **

****Cut to the bathroom. Ume is standing in front of the mirror wearing a black dress with sparkly trim. zakuro comes up behind her holding a green top.

**zakuro:** So I think you should wear this green top. It's really cute. You could wear it with broken jeans, and you'll be comfy, and he'll be comfy.

Ume: I'm dressed. I am not changing. Go away.

zakuro: I know. But, honey, don't you think that's a little much for a halloween party ? I mean, he's going to walk in the door and want to throw you down on the floor.

Ume: Exactly.

zakuro: All right. But look at this one. It's sparkly. It's soft. It's cashmere.

Ume: I already have butterflies in my stomach, honey. I just, I don't need Cupid fluttering around me also.

zakuro: You really do look beautiful. Here. Let me get this for you.

(zakuro zips up ume's dress.)

Ume: Thank you.

zakuro: I cannot believe that I am a model and I know most about fashion and do my friends listen to me? Nooo.

Ume: I took your advice and I made

Ume: I hope that's all that's holding him back.

zakuro: Oh, honey, there's chemistry between you guys, right?

Ume: There is so much chemistry, I feel like I'm...

zakuro: Okay, you know what? I don't need to hear how you feel. This is going to work out because it's too good for it not to.

Ume: You think so?

zakuro: Yes, I do. But just to make sure, I'd wear the green top.

Ume: Enough with the green shirt.

Zakuro: growns

Ume: well lets go to that party!

Zakuro: yeah! ( they both walk out to the café)

-------

Okay hope ya liked it.

Melodi.


	17. Chapter 17: ume is gone!

****

Ok all the last _chappies up I hope u all like it. I _have _decided to make a sequel if u guys like this story. This is the last chappie of this story you'll have to read the sequel to find out what happens next_..

last have ..

* * *

Chappie 17:

Keiichiro had just entered the café he was not in the best of moods he had nearly crashed into a bus driving to the café 'cause his mind was on other things.

He walked into the café and was confronted by the gang he explained it all ( except the kissing part.)

" oh my god! She's dieing??!!" exclaimed ichigo. she was nearly crying. " she can't be dieing!" everyone nodded in agreement.

" I'm going to see her!" exclaimed ichigo. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement they ran out the door ryou walked after them he was gunna drive them. Meanwhile keiichiro was in his lab working on a cure which wasn't going well to say the least. He was getting mad.

-----meanwhile with ume-----

Ume was sleeping alone in her hospital room. Then she kept hearing whispers so she woke up. "who's there?!" she asked as she got out of bed. " ume…ume…" came a scary whisper

Ume was getting frightened. " who r u and where r u?!" she exclaimed.

A ghost-like person came out of the shadows. Ume screamed and trued to run away but she was grabbed on the ankle by this creature. " get off me!!" she screamed.

The doctors heard the scream and ran into the room. "what's going on here?!" the mew mew's had just arrived and they ran into her room to see her getting attacked!! "HEY! LET GO OFF HER!" exclaimed zakuro. "no thanks I think I'll keep her my mistress needs her." he hissed and with that he the two disappeared into the darkness.

they all stood in silence for a few minutes " s-she's gone.." whispered lettuce.

---------- in cave with ume----

Ume was struggling to get out o the grip of this monster. "let me go!!" she screamed.

" would u quit struggling??!" he threw her across the floor she skidded to a stop in front of the dark queen.

" hello ume remember me?" she said.

" you?!" ume exclaimed wide eyed.

* * *

Ok that's this pat of the story finished you'll have to read the sequel to find out what happens.

Lots of love melodi.


End file.
